


The Ghost

by TheRealKentParson



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Or whoever you want to think it means, Two Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKentParson/pseuds/TheRealKentParson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can write fan fic about me, then so can I. Except this isn't about me, not at all. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost

He skated like a ghost, a chilly gust. 

And in a flash, he was gone.


End file.
